grand_theft_auto_v_dialoguefandomcom-20200214-history
LSPD Cop 03 Dialogue
Conversation * I got hit with that traffic on Cowboy last night. I was 10-10 but I used my toy siren and cruised right through! If Stared At * You better stop looking at me! * Hey, jerk-off! What's up with ya? If Followed * Hell...? Quit following me! Annoyed * Huh. Whatever. * If you fucking know it... Irritated * You piece of crap! * You little dick! If Threatened/Insulted * You stupid piece of crap! You're done! * I never lose, moron! Intimidated * Let's keep it nice and calm, right? Mocking * You peeing in your pants now? * Never mess with me! Taunting * We got you! Arresting * You're under arrest, you piece of crap! Chasing Suspect * Stop! Police! Insults * You scumbag! Ordering General * Aim well! You don't wanna miss and have me come after you! Requesting Cover * Cover me! Giving Cover * I got you covered! Moving Up * Let's go! Move! * Let's get in there! * Let's take this moron out for God's sake! * Get this moron! Preparing Men * Everyone with me? Engaging Target * Shoot, damnit! Shoot! If Men Are In Danger * Oh, hell! Fall back! * Wow! Hold up! * Ah, damnit! FALL BACK NOW! Car About To Explode * Oh, no! It's gonna blow! Ready To Engage Suspect * Yeah! * Hell yeah! Rescuing Wounded Ally * I need some cover while I get him to safety! If Pinned * I'm trapped here! Ally Killed * Ah, shit! Officer down! Regaining Visual * There! Gotcha! * Police! Stop whatever the hell you're doing! * Police! Let's see some hands up! If Player Equips A Grenade Launcher * Asshole's got a grenade launcher! Suspect Trespassing * You can't be here! Suspect Neutralised * Perp's down! The asshole's down! * Suspect is down, I repeat, suspect is down! Spooked * Oh, fuck! * Good God... * Goddamn! * This ain't happening! * No! No fucking way! Car Crashes * What the fuck did you do to my ride! * You damaged my wheels! I'm gonna damage you! Crashing Into Civilians During Car Chases * Move! I swear, I'll shoot you one by one! Cop Car Megaphone To Criminals * Driver! Stop your vehicle! * Driver! Pull over now! LSPD! * Driver, this is the LSPD! Pull over immediately! * DRIVER, THIS IS THE LSPD! STOP YOUR FUCKING CAR, NOW! * STOP YOUR VEHICLE RIGHT FUCKING NOW, OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YA! * Can't we just drop a missile on this moron?! * Oh, for fuck's sake, somebody shoot the tires! * Let's just finish this bullshit! Shoot the tires! * I can't get a clear shot of his tires! Cop Car Megaphone To Civilians * This is the LSPD! Clear the area! Now! * This is the LSPD! This is a warning! Clear this area! * Move it, folks! NOW! Car Megaphone Shooting Tires * Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Car Megaphone When Spotting Criminal On Foot * YOU ARE FINISHED, DICKHEAD! STOP! * LSPD! WE GOT YOU, SCUMBAG! NOW FREEZE! * WE SEE YOU! YOU ARE FINISHED! * STOP, AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE, OR YOU'LL BE SHOT BY THE LSPD! Car Megaphone When Losing Sight Of Suspect * AH, SHIT! WE CAN'T LOSE HIM! WE'RE GONNA FIND YOU, ASSHOLE! Megaphone During Boat Chases * This is the Harbour Patrol! Stop your boat now! To Dispatch * Dispatch, suspect has entered the metro! * Dispatch, suspect entered the freeway! * Reporting 11-83! * Dispatch, suspect's vehicle in a collision! * Dispatch, suspect is on foot! I repeat, suspect is on foot! * Suspect leaving the freeway! * Dispatch, suspect leaving the freeway now! As Pilot * This is air support, suspect is heading north! * This is air support, we have a visual on the suspect! Moving south! * We're airborne and moving in, over.